¿La verdad es dura?
by Micalex
Summary: Todo se aclara, pero ¿la verdad es dura? Ryosaku fic.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo¿La verdad es dura?

Autor: Mical-rose-star

Summary: Todo sigue normal en la escuela, o no es así, Sakuno necesita hablar con su amiga Tomoka sobre algo (o mejor dicho alguien), ella necesita apoyo, su amiga la apoyará, RyoSaku fic.

Por supuestos los personajes no me pertenecen XD.

Capitulo 1: La cruel realidad

El partido no había sido muy difícil; Ryoma había ganado fácilmente contra Momoshiro. Ryoma era cada vez mejor jugador; en 3 semanas no había perdido ni un partido, por lo que sus amigos siempre lo felicitaban, pero había alguien que no se atrevía a decir lo que pensaba: Sakuno.

Ella estaba enamorada de Ryoma secretamente, pero no decía nada con miedo a herir los sentimientos de su mejor amiga Tomoka, que al igual que ella perseguía a Ryoma. Ellas eran muy diferentes: Sakuno tímida, Tomoka histérica.

Después de la práctica todos se fueron a sus casas lentamente, era una tarde calurosa con una brisa tibia, muy relajante. Como siempre Horio y sus amigos iban junto a Ryoma al salir de la escuela: nunca lo dejaban en paz. Cuando se dignan a salir Tomoka y Sakuno aparecen:

-Tomoka: Príncipe Ryoma!

-Sakuno: (un poco avergonzada por su amiga) Hola Ryoma

-Horio: Tomoka nos vas a dejar sordos si sigues gritando.

-Tomoka: Yo solo estoy felicitando a Ryoma!

-Horio: Pero nos molestas!

-Ryoma: (ya lejos de la discusión) Bye (y se va caminando)

-Horio y los chicos: Espéranos Ryoma (gritando) Espera.

-Tomoka: Príncipe, espera.

-Sakuno: Ryoma…

Sakuno sigue caminando sola, sus amigos ya se fueron, incluyendo a Ryoma, el chico dueño de corazón; pero él no lo sabía, no se daba cuenta, lo más importante para Ryoma era su tenis, o por lo menos eso pensaba ella.

Al llegar a su casa se fue directo a su pieza, necesitaba pensar en lo ocurrido¿por qué siempre perseguía a Ryoma¿por qué se preocupaba por él, ella no tenía porque hacerlo, pero algo dentro de ella la impulsaba, ella lo sabía. Abrazó a su oso de felpa y se recostó sobre su cama; así se durmió.

El día siguiente fue muy normal, Tomoka gritaba cada vez que veía a Ryoma, Horio y sus amigos lo defendían,… Pero algo dentro de Sakuno no estaba como siempre, ella estaba decidida, iba a decirle la verdad a su amiga: ella también quería a Ryoma, y no podía negarlo, si era de verdad su amiga la entendería… Busco a Tomoka por la escuela, pero no al encontró, entonces decidió llamarla a su móvil:

-Sakuno: Tomoka…

-Tomoka: Sakuno¿Por qué te fuiste ayer?

-Sakuno: Tomoka tenemos que hablar, sobre eso.

-Tomoka: Esta bien, durante el receso del partido del príncipe Ryoma, Sayonara (y corto).

-Sakuno: Si… sobre Ryoma.

Se que es muy corto, pero es mi primer fic; den todas las opiniones que quieran sean malas o buenas XD.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, gracias por los reviews, aquí continuo con el fic. Espero que les guste. Por cierto cuando este escrito con _cursiva _es un pensamiento, algo que esta pensando el personaje.

Por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen; .

Capítulo 2: La reacción desesperada

Las clases pasaron rápido; Sakuno estaba muy nerviosa ya que no sabía la reacción de su amiga al decirle la verdad, por lo que ni siquiera escuchaba en clases. Esto inquieto a la Tomoka ya que Sakuno nunca se distrae, ella es una de las pocas alumnas con alta concentración y siempre es la primera en responder a la profesora, mas ahora no era así. Al terminar las clases Sakuno fue al patio a tomar un poco de aire en donde se encontró con Ryoma descansando como siempre.

- Sakuno: Hola Ryoma

- Ryoma: Eehh (levantando al mirada), hola.

- Sakuno: Hoy vas a jugar contra Eiji?

- Ryoma: Si (sin tomarle importancia)

- Sakuno: Ryoma… (sonrojada) buena suerte.

- Ryoma: (un poco sorprendido) gracias, tengo que irme.

Ryoma se fue caminando así las canchas, ya iban a empezar las prácticas y debía estar listo, él siempre era puntual en estos casos. Se coloco su ropa deportiva (incluyendo su gorro) y se fue a las canchas de tenis. Allí ya los esperaban todos, excepto Sadaharu (que siempre llegaba tarde). Horio y los demás estaban impacientes por este partido, ya que a Ryoma se le hacía difícil jugar contra un jugador atlético como Eiji, sería un encuentro complejo. Como siempre Sadaharu llega con sus botellas de jugo de color verde para dárselo al que pierda o no trabaje lo suficiente.

- Sadaharu: Esta vez, el juego será dividido en 2 partes, para que así puedan descansar, uno antes y otro después del descanso.

- Eiji: Entonces le ganaré fácilmente.

- Ryoma: Mada mada dane.

- Sadaharu: Pero el que pierda, tendrá que tomarse 2 vasos de mi jugo especial.

- Ryoma y Eiji: Ni soñarlo.

- Sadaharu: Claro que lo harán.

Todos se alejaron lo más posible de ellos, no querían terminar tomando esa cosa (recordando como quedaron cuando la tomaron), excepto Syusuke que habría preferido jugar para poder probar el jugo otra vez. Entonces llegaron Tomoka y Sakuno, las cuales venían a ver a Ryoma jugar. El partido comenzó: Ryoma y Eiji estaban muy parejos en el juego, Ryoma usaba su Split Step par moverse más rápido en al cancha, pero la agilidad innata de Eiji para atrapar disparos le formaba problemas. Iban 2-2 y se termina la primera mitad del partido; por lo que era la hora de hablar con Tomoka; Sakuno le recordó la conversación pendiente y se fueron de la cancha. Las dos llegaron al patio en donde Sakuno se había encontrado con Ryoma hace rato y se sentaron en el pasto del mismo lugar En ese momento Ryoma recuerda que dejó algo en el patio y se dirige ha allá, pero al acercarse ve que Sakuno y Tomoka están conversando y se acerca a escuchar (se esconde detrás de un árbol cercano a ellas); mientras que Sakuno trata de pensar como empezar.

- Sakuno: Tomoka, hay algo que debes saber sobre…

- Tomoka: Sobre, quién?

- Sakuno: Sobre Ryoma… yo…

- Ryoma: (escondido) _Sobre mí?_

- Sakuno: Tomoka yo lo…

Bueno, espero que les guste mi nuevo cap., pronto lo continuaré.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, aquí va el Cap.3! ojalá que les guste , les recuerdo que los personaje son me pertenecen.

Capítulo 3: La sorpresa inesperada

Sakuno estaba demasiado nerviosa por la reacción de su amiga, que le respondería, la entendería, haría un escándalo, en al mente de Sakuno habían muchas dudas y problemas sin responder; Ryoma seguía mirándolas con cara de duda por lo anteriormente dicho, no entendía que estarían hablando sobre él; Tomoka estaba muy intrigada por lo que le diría, estaba muy alerta.

Tomoka: Qué pasó, acaso le paso algo a mi príncipe?

Sakuno: No, Tomoka… es que…

Tomoka: Habla ya por favor, que me tienes intrigada.

Sakuno: Tomoka, esto no es fácil, yo…

Tomoka: Habla ya!

Sakuno: Tomoka (suspira), yo…yo…yo también estoy enamorada de Ryoma!

Ryoma: _Qué!_ (sonrojado), _Sakuno tu…_

Tomoka: Pero…

Sakuno: Y tu lo único que haces es perseguirlo y no piensas en los demás, no te importa nadie aparte de ti…

Tomoka: Pero Sakuno, yo no quería, yo solo.

Sakuno: No quiero oírte (y se va corriendo)

Tomoka: Espera! (y se va detrás de ella)

Ryoma: (saliendo de su escondite), Sakuno…

Momoshiro: Qué pasa con la nieta de Ryusaki- sensei?

Ryoma: (muy nervioso) Nada, mejor vamonos (yendo hacía las canchas tapándose su rostro con su gorro, para disimular su sonrojo)

Momoshiro: Si tu lo dices… (y lo sigue)

El tiempo de descanso había terminado, y el partido debía continuar. Eiji estaba de muy buen humor, ya que estaba seguro de ganarle a Ryoma, mientras que Ryoma parecía estar en sus pensamientos y no estaba pendiente del juego, lo que extraño a la mayoría de los titulares. Momoshiro no entendía la extraña reacción de su compañero de dobles, pero sospechaba que era algo relacionado con la nieta de Ryusaki-sensei, de eso no había duda. El partido se continuo (2-2) muy reñido, pero no muy complicado para los jugadores; Ryoma utilizaba las mismas tácticas de siempre y Eiji seguía tan atlético como siempre, nadie parecía extraño, mas todo no estaba comos siempre.

Ryoma: _Sakuno, tu…?_

Eiji: Oye, vas a jugar o no?

Ryoma: (despertando de su pensamiento) Qué?

Voz: Punto para Eiji Kikumari

Momoshiro: Oye Ryoma, en que piensas?

Ryoma: En nada (tratando de no desconcentrarse) _Qué me pasa? _

Eiji: Creo que de verdad voy a ganar…

Ryoma: Mada mada dane

Luego de esto Ryoma no se volvió a desconcentrar en el partido, terminó ganando 6-3; por lo que Eiji se tomo el jugo de Sadaharu, aunque trato de no hacerlo. Después del partido todos se arreglaron para irse a sus casas respectivas, pero la mente de nuestro príncipe no estaba en paz; aunque logró ganar el partido, no estaba tranquilo; lo que había escuchado lo estaba confundiendo, no podía concentrarse (recordando):

Sakuno: Tomoka (suspira), yo…yo…yo también estoy enamorada de Ryoma!

Estas palabras no podían salir de su cabeza, lo dejaban pensante; no podía olvidarse de aquellas palabras, pero lo que menos comprendía era porque lo atormentaban tanto; porque…

Ryoma: Por qué, no me interesa o si? será que yo la… yo la…

Bueno aquí esta el cap.3, espero que les guste; opiniones buenas y malas, por fa. Dejen reviews. Los dejo intrigados, jaja, xau.


	4. Chapter 4

Creo que me he demorado en publicar el cap. Pero aquí está; el Cap. 4, disfrútenlo .

Los personajes de Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 4: Necesito entender?

Ryoma: Debo relajarme; así podré pensar.

El príncipe se dirigió a comprar su adorada PONTA, para así poder relajarse más fácilmente. Saliendo de la escuela, observó el cielo tan celeste y brillante; lo hacía recordar a toda la gente que conocía: a sus amigos, a los titulares de Seigaku (a c/u de sus sempai), a sus contrincantes, pero en ese momento había alguien que sobresalía de sus pensamientos, que lo hacía sentirse feliz y lleno por dentro, cierta chica tímida y callada de largas trenzas castañas, que siempre lo apoyaba y trataba de ayudarlo lo más posible; esa chica que desde esa tarde había pasado a ser más importante que sus amigos; y que su tenis? Ryoma estaba confundido; no entendía esa reacción suya; no podía entender como solo una persona podía cambiar su estado de ánimo tan rápidamente. Terminando de comprar su Ponta se dirigió a un parque cercano; tenía muchos árboles de cerezo, aves cantando, y una brisa tibia (que tanto le gustaba). Se tiró en el césped y se relajó para así tomar tranquilamente su bebida preferida.

Sakuno no sabía como había tenido el valor de decirle la verdad a su amiga, ella era tímida, no hablaba mucho y no le gustaba formar escándalos. Ella nunca se imaginó en esa situación; ella había tratado de callar mil veces, pero no lo soporto; lo que más le preocupaba era la reacción de su amiga, Tomoka era histérica y podría hacer cualquier cosa, nadie sabía que había dentro su cabeza, solo ella. Sakuno estaba preocupada y un poco deprimida por lo ocurrido, no sabía que hacer, por lo que bajo de su dormitorio a la sala, donde se encontraba su abuela, tan alegre como siempre.

Ryusaki-sensei: Sakuno, te pasa algo?

Sakuno: No, no me pasa nada abuela.

Ryusaki-sensei: Segura, te noto preocupada.

Sakuno: Segura.

Ryusaki-sensei: No tendrá que ver con Echizen?

Sakuno: (sonrojada) Claro que no (bajando la voz) claro que no…

Ryusaki-sensei: (preocupada por su nieta) Sakuno…

Sakuno: Estoy bien abuela, mejor vuelvo a mi pieza.

Ryusaki-sensei: Sakuno, necesito que vayas a comprar unas gaseosas, tu mamá las quiere.

Sakuno: Claro (saliendo de la sala) Volveré pronto.

Ryusaki-sensei: _Sakuno, porque no reconoces lo que sientes por ese chico._ Mejor voy a la cocina.

Sakuno: (Ya en la calle) Tengo que tranquilizarme, quizás comprando me relaje.

Ryoma tanto tiempo tirado en el césped se quedó dormido; por lo menos así podía estar tranquilo. Sakuno mientras estaba comprando las gaseosas que le habían pedido su abuela (la misma bebida que había comprado Ryoma: Ponta), esas gaseosas que le traían a la mente al chico en cuestión, ese chico que era dueños de su corazón y sus pensamientos. Al salir de la tienda, miró el cielo; estaba atardeciendo. Sakuno decidió irse por un camino más tranquilo a su casa; además de que así podría pasar por un PARQUE que había cerca de ahí. Sakuno estaba muy distraída por lo que sus pensamientos la guiaban; camino por las calles monótonas, sin encontrar nada interesante. Ni se dio cuenta de cuando llegó al parque, simplemente siguió caminando. Todo parecía tan tranquilo y armonioso que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la brisa. Pero cierto tenista estaba todavía durmiendo en el césped; Sakuno tropezó y sin darse cayó encima de cierto joven que recién estaba despertando con la caída. Ryoma medio adormilado miró al causante de dejar de soñar, pero se encontró con una chica de trenzas encima de él.

Ryoma: (muy nervioso) Sakuno…

Ya aquí esta el cap. 4; espero que les guste. Los dejó intrigados XD, hasta un nuevo cap. Xau.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo cap.; lamento no haber avanzado antes pero me formatearon el compu Y recién me lo trajeron ayer.

Y me di cuenta que escribí en los otros capitulo el apellido de Sakuno como Ryusaki, siendo que se escribe Ryusaki, jaja.

Bueno, les recuerdo q los personajes no me pertenecen TT.

**Capítulo 5: Un momento peculiar**

Sakuno:(muy sonrojada) Ryoma…

Ryoma: Yo…yo…

No se habían dado cuenta, pero sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca, por lo que ambos tenían el corazón a casi explotar (latiendo muy rápido) y sus caras más rojas que un semáforo. Ryoma trataba de disimular con su gorro encima de la mayoría de su rostro, pero una brisa de la tarde le estaba haciendo en contra, llevándose la gorra lejos de su dueño. Sakuno seguía anonadada por la reacción del chico de los ojos de gato, porque de repente se ponía tan nervioso con ella cerca, acaso ella tenía alguna importancia en la mente del chico más frío del equipo de Seigaku, estas preguntas rondaban su mente, sin dejarla reaccionar a levantarse. Pero ellos no se habían dado cuenta de que no estaban solos. Ryoma segundos antes estaba en su mente, tratando de pensar que hacer en esta situación que lo mantenía demasiado en las nubes; pero al oír las voces de ciertas personas muy conocidas, todo cambio.

-Eiji: Vamos Ochibi, tu puedes!

-Momoshiro: Oh, que bello es ser joven.

-Eiji: Momoshiro, solo eres un año mayor.

Sakuno reaccionó rápidamente luego de la "escena" que había formado; salió corriendo hasta dejando la bolsa de las gaseosas, lo único que lograron percatar de la chica al irse era una torpeza muy nerviosa al caminar y un sonrojo muy notable. Ryoma estaba peor, al ver que sus sempai lo espiaban. Ryoma no sabía donde meter su rostro de vergüenza. Se levanto un poco torpe y fue en busca de su gorra que no había volado muy lejos del lugar, por lo menos a si, podía disimular y taparse el rostro.

-Momoshiro: Ryoma, como se te ocurre dejar ir a una chica?

-Ryoma: (en un modo muy frío, típico de él) Cállate…

-Eiji: Pero, si hacen una linda pareja.

-Momoshiro: Además no sabía que tenías algo con la nieta de Ryusaki-sensei, desde cuando?

-Eiji: Si Ochibi, desde cuando?

-Ryoma: Mejor me voy (se va lo más rápido posible)

-Momoshiro: (tratando de seguirlo) Pero Ryoma no nos dejes hablando solos.

-Eiji: (muy serio, raro de él) Momoshiro, déjalo, tiene que pensar.

-Momoshiro: Desde cuando eres tan serio?

-Eiji: Mira, si lo dejamos pensar, lo obligaremos a que nos lo diga mañana (sonriendo victorioso)

-Momoshiro: (con al típica gota en al cabeza) Nunca cambiarás…

Ryoma había caminado muy rápido al principio, por el temor de encontrase con otro alumno de Seigaku, no tenía ganas de hablar; pero disminuyo su marcha con la disminución de los rayos del sol. Ya no se veía ese bello atardecer, ahora ya estaba casi todo oscuro; todo estaba muy callado en el camino a casa. Ryoma estaba muy callado. Al entrar a su casa, Karupin salto a sus brazos, mas Ryoma no estaba pendiente de él. Cuando iba a subir a su habitación, su padre lo detuvo, como siempre.

-Nanjiroh Echizen: Oye, porque llegas tarde jovencito?

-Ryoma: Por nada

-Nanjiroh: No me digas que tuvistes una cita?

-Ryoma: (nervioso, recordando lo que había pasado) Eh…claro…que…no…papá…

-Nanjiroh: Entonces, porque te pones nervioso?

-Ryoma: Por nada. Mejor me voy.

-Nanjiroh: Ya es hora de que dejes de ser un niño y crezcas.

-Ryoma: (subiendo las escaleras) Aún soy joven…

Ryoma no sabía que estaba diciendo; él afirma que no lo interesa el tema, pero no puede dejar de pensar en Sakuno. Ahora su mente estaba más confundida que al comienzo; será que él la necesita, Ryoma Echizen nunca dependió de alguien, siempre trató de ser lo más independiente posible. Su vida era el tenis, pero desde que había oído esa declaración no había podido volver a tomar una raqueta sin ponerse nervioso; de pensar en ella.

Sakuno a duras penas había logrado llegar a su casa; pero se sentía feliz. Subió a su habitación y se tendió en su cama. Ella seguía nerviosa por lo que había ocurrido, pero lo que más le preocupaba era la extraña reacción de Ryoma; ella siempre pensó que en una situación así, el chico más frío de Seigaku, haría cualquier cosa para sacársela de encima, pero no, Ryoma se quedo mirándola con sus ojos de gato, pero no con sus ojos fríos e indiferentes de siempre, sino con unos ojos tan acogedores y alegres que ni siquiera ella pensó que existieran. Esa mirada fue para ella, solo para ella. Definitivamente Ryoma no estaba normal, pero, porque cambio su forma de ser en ese momento, acaso ella era algo importante para él, eran muchas preguntas sin respuesta que se formulaban en su mente; el problema era como resolverlas. Sakuno siempre pensó en que tal vez Ryoma podría pensar en ella, pero nunca estuvo segura; ahora sus pensamientos no la dejarían en paz, debía encontrar una forma de resolver este dilema.

La única forma de resolverlo era que él le digiera la verdad; fuera dura o no.

Ryoma ya estaba totalmente seguro; debía aclarar ciertos sentimientos que en este último tiempo estaban invadiendo su ser. La única forma de hacerlo era hablando con al causante; debía hablar con ella. Ryoma muy nervioso e indeciso tomo su teléfono y marco el número telefónico de Sakuno; esperando de que contestara ella, solo ella.

-Sakuno: Hola, quién es?

-Ryoma: Eh… Hola Sakuno…

-Sakuno: Ryoma? Eres tu?

-Ryoma: Si… eh, Sakuno…

-Sakuno: Si?

-Ryoma: Necesito hablar contigo, puedes mañana?

-Sakuno: Eh, si, claro…donde?

-Ryoma: Yo te voy a buscar…

-Sakuno: _Me viene a buscar? _(un poco indecisa) a que hora?

-Ryoma: Puedes a las 5 (pm)?

-Sakuno: Si, claro…

-Ryoma: Perfecto, eh… bye.

-Sakuno: Bye (y Sakuno cortó)

-Ryoma: (ya más tranquilizado) _Buenas noches Sakuno._

-Sakuno: _Buenas noches Ryoma._

Bueno, aquí esta el Cap. 5; espero que les guste; se acerca el final XD;xau.


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, aquí esta el ultimo cap. de este fic. Espero que les guste. Les recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 6: ¿La verdad es dura?**

La mañana estaba radiante, el sol alumbraba y todo se veía tranquilo. El día anterior había sido muy agotador y diferente; ayer había ocurrido al "escena" de la cual hablaban todos los titulares, en especial Momoshiro y Eiji. Esa escena que conllevaba a Ryoma y Sakuno, era la noticia del momento, no había nadie que no estuviera enterado. Los titulares habían hecho el acuerdo de que nadie le diría a Ryoma que sabían acerca de su secreto hasta el atardecer; para así dejarle el día que había pensado Eiji (el día anterior).

Ryoma había despertado con muchos ánimos; aunque se sentía confundido, sentía una felicidad que lo inundaba, sería por la conversación que tendría con Sakuno, ni él lo sabía. Como era sábado no tendrían clases, pero si una práctica; hace unas semanas habían acordado en que practicarían dobles en una cancha cercana, ya que aunque eran muy buenos en singles, debían mejorar en dobles.

Sakuno había despertado muy nerviosa, sentía que su corazón no podía más, estaba nerviosa por la llamada del día anterior, que le diría Ryoma, miles de frases rondaban en su cabeza. Auque ella tenía la esperanza que la respuesta fuera positiva, también existía la otra posibilidad: que el le digiera que no la quería; esto atormentaba a Sakuno, aunque trataba de no pensar en esta posibilidad, era la más probable.

Ryoma estuvo toda la mañana pensando que decir o preguntar, por lo que el tiempo pasó volando para él; almorzó y se dirigió a la casa de Momoshiro. Pero llego a la casa de Momoshiro un poco distraído (cosa que noto él); sabía que Momoshiro hablaría sobre el tema, trataría de evitarlo a toda costa. Se dirigieron a las canchas, donde los esperaban Eiji y Shuitiroh, quienes se habían ofrecido a ayudarlos. El partido comenzó tranquilo, los del Golden Pair no tenían problemas de ganar puntos, pero Ryoma y Momoshiro tenían muchas complicaciones.

-Eiji: Oye Ochibi, ya te estás cansando?

-Ryoma: No

-Eiji: Entonces, prefieres continuar con la humillación?

-Ryoma: Mada mada dane

-Momoshiro: Ryoma, seamos realistas, es imposible que ganemos.

-Shuitiroh: Entonces no perdamos el tiempo.

-Voz: Game, set y match; Kikumaru, Oishi.

-Momoshiro: Ves, perdimos.

-Eiji: Por lo que deben pagar una penitencia.

-Ryoma y Momoshiro: Que?

-Eiji: Que tal si empezamos contigo, Momoshiro?

-Momoshiro: Claro que no!

-Eiji: Lo harás, deberás dejar de pelear con Mamushi durante una semana…

-Momoshiro: Que, eso es imposible…

-Eiji: Y tu Ryoma….

-Ryoma: Que quieren?

-Eiji: Nos dirás los detalles de lo de ayer.

-Ryoma: (muy nervioso) A que… a que te… refieres?

-Shuitiroh: Y queremos detalles…

-Ryoma: De que hablan… no paso nada… nada.

-Eiji: Entonces me vas a decir que lo de ayer fue…?

-Ryoma: Ya terminamos de practicar me voy, bye (y se va del lugar)

-Momoshiro: Creo que no debiste pedirle eso, ahora nunca nos lo dirá…

-Shuitiroh: Se los advertí…

-Momoshiro: Solo nos queda espiarlo…

-Eiji: Si, pero como?

-Momoshiro: Oí que se iba a juntar con ella en al tarde, los seguimos?

-Eiji: Claro que si (sonriendo con su risa gatuna)

-Shuitiroh: Yo no puedo ir, tengo que salir, luego me cuentan, bye. (y se va)

Eiji y Momoshiro asienten y se van a sus casas, deben esperar.

Sakuno estaba muy nerviosa, auque sabía que debía decir, no podía estar tranquila. Faltaba una hora para ver a su príncipe. Se miró al espejo mil veces para comprobar que se veía bien y comenzó a hablar con el espejo, cosa que no hacía desde hace mucho tiempo. En eso sonó el teléfono, por lo que Sakuno contestó:

-Tomoka: Hola Sakuno…

-Sakuno: Eh… hola Tomoka…

-Tomoka: Bueno, yo quería pedirte disculpas… quizás no fui justa…

-Sakuno: Arigato Tomoka, pero…

-Tomoka: Y se que no debí haberte hecho sentir mal…

-Sakuno: Tomoka… escucha…

-Tomoka: Por lo que quiero disculparme personalmente, que tal si vienes a mi casa?

-Sakuno: Eh… estoy ocupada hoy…

-Tomoka: Pero que podría ser más importante…

-Sakuno: _Ryoma lo es…_ (tratando de explicarse) Es que estoy muy ocupada y no tengo tiempo.

-Tomoka: Esta bien, entonces otro día, sayonara! (y cortó)

-Sakuno: Si otro día…

Sakuno estaba decidida, debía aclararse ahora mismo, no debía perder tiempo. Pero mientras pensaba esto su abuela la llama desde el piso de abajo: alguien la estaba buscando; ese alguien era Ryoma. Bajo muy apurada de su pieza y llegó a la puerta, ahí estaba, el dueño de su corazón, la estaba esperando en su puerta. Ryoma la miró un poco sorprendido y se apresuró en saludarla, cosa que hizo que los dos se sonrojaran levemente. Salieron de la casa en dirección a un parque, pero este no era el de la otra vez, este era mucho más grande y hermoso; lo misterioso era que no había gente en el lugar. Todo era verde, había muchos árboles llenos de flores, pasto muy verde y una dulce brisa que hacía mover levemente las trenzas de Sakuno, cosa de la cual se dio cuanta el príncipe. Eiji y Momoshiro habían seguido a Ryoma y Sakuno desde que salieron de la casa; ellos ya estaban detrás de unos arbustos, listos para ver lo que hacía Ryoma en una situación como esta.

-Ryoma: Sakuno…

-Sakuno: Si?

-Ryoma: (un poco nervioso) Yo te cité, porque necesito hablar algo muy importante contigo…

-Sakuno: Que cosa Ryoma? (tratando de contener su nerviosismo)

-Ryoma: Yo…yo…

-Sakuno: Eh… eh… Ryoma…

-Ryoma: Sakuno yo quería saber…

-Sakuno: Ryoma…yo…eh…

Pero la conversación los llevaba a nada; estaban demasiado nerviosos para hablar el uno con el otro. Esta sorprendió de nuevo a Sakuno, como ella lo recordaba, Ryoma nunca mostraba su nerviosismo frente a ella, o cerca de ella. Ryoma no sabía que hacer, esta reacción solo podía significar una cosa: esta pregunta de verdad le importaba, pero más a quién estaba destinada. De verdad el sentía algo por ella, pero aunque pareciera extraño, no tenía el valor para decírselo. Ryoma no sabía como decírselo, su corazón estaba en colapsar, ni siquiera su boca se podía mover. Sakuno, dándose cuenta de esto, se dio valor y se acerco un poco al príncipe; esto lo sorprendió a él. Viendo este acto de valentía de parte de ella, tomo una decisión y se fue acercando cada vez más a ella.

-Ryoma: Sakuno… yo… te amo.

Pero Sakuno no alcanzó a reaccionar, un segundo después de haberlo dicho ya estaba a escasos centímetros. Sus rostros estaban cada vez estaban más cerca, y Eiji y Momoshiro esperaban con ansias un desenlace bueno, porque conociendo a Ryoma, echaría a perder el momento.

-Sakuno: Yo… también… Ryoma.

Esto fue lo último que se logró escuchar. El beso fue ligerito, pero demostró muchas cosas. Ryoma se sentía feliz, por fin podía saber lo que sentía. Se había enamorado de Sakuno, esa chica tímida que lo miraba desde lejos, que lo apoyaba siempre y que siempre lo cuidaba. Sakuno esta muy feliz, se sentía liberada, ya no tenía que llevar el peso de sus sentimientos; sabía que eran correspondidos, cosa que la hizo muy feliz.

Momoshiro y Eiji se fueron alejando del lugar; Ryoma por fin se había dado cuenta de que el tenis no era lo más importante, sino la vida misma, los sentimientos que llenan de alegría el corazón, que te llenan por dentro.

Ese día, el príncipe del tenis había logrado demostrar sus sentimientos, había logrado aprender a amar…

Bueno, que les pareció el final? Estuve muy indecisa por el final, pero espero que les guste. Opiniones buenas o malas, las recibo todas; ahora estoy pensando en otro fic, pronto lo verán … Bueno hasta otro fic…

Mical-rose-star.


End file.
